Black Keys
by Lost2Love
Summary: AU: Songfic. Black Keys by the Jonas Brothers. NateXMitchieXShane


**Black keys: **

_She walks away, the colors fade to gray_

_Every precious moment's now a waste _

I thought she loved me and could handle all the fame. But now that I looked at the memories, I could tell that she wasn't happy with me, she was happy with him. She left me in the studio right near her favorite piano, and ran to her car so she can never see me again.

_She hit's the gas, hoping it would pass_

_The red light starts to flash, it's time to wait_

'I didn't love him' I thought to myself as I turn on the car in the rain. I force the image of him out of my head and the sadness in his eyes. I come to a red light and the conversation came to my mind and I start to cry. But I can't help being in love with his brother…

_And the black keys, never so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the light's out, never had this brighter glow_

_And the black keys show me a world I never knew, no_

_World I never knew_

I looked at the piano and how it was so different from the other pianos. All the keys are black and it gave you the feeling of sadness. And I never really accepted its beauty till now. I look out of the window as the rain finally lightens up as my mood seems to darken and a rainbow comes out, but not feeling its happiness. Look back at the piano and feel some of my sadness leave, if only it was a little, I felt it.

_She hate the sun, 'cause it proves she's not alone_

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul_

'Damn it! Why did this have to happen?' I look at the sky to see a rainbow fading and the sun finally coming out. 'Right now, I don't think the sun will make me happier at this moment… Why couldn't it stay raining? At least it will be the same as my mood.' She hits her head on the steering wheel.

_She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride_

_Never lets her know when she is wrong_

'At least the sky is a pretty blue and not a dark grey… maybe the day will get better?' the light finally goes green. "Well that's a start." I muttered finally driving away from the studio.

_And the black keys, never so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the light's out, never had this brighter glow_

_And the black keys show me a world I never knew, no_

_Yeah, and the walls start closing_

I start playing a simple melody, letting my sadness come out. I hear a knock on the door and my brother, Shane came in…

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head_

Shane walks up to me with hopefulness on his face and asks "Did she tell you?"

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head_

I glare at him. "Of course she did… How can you do this to me, Shane? We're brothers. I thought that meant something-" I stop there too numb with sadness to keep speaking.

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head_

"I'm sorry Nate… I never thought I would fall in love with her…"

"Don't bullshit me…" I say in a low voice.

_Don't let them inside_

I cover my ears, as Shane try's to explain to me. "Just leave me alone." I finally say in a low stern voice. Shane looks at me and finally says "I love you bro… You have to believe me when I say-"

"Just leave, Shane." I whisper. He moves to the door and turns like he was going to say something, but decided against it. He left the room. I look outside and see that another gray cloud blocks the sun and it looks like it's going to rain again.

_Cause the black keys, never so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the light's out, never had this brighter glow_

_And the black keys show me a world I never knew_

I start playing the melody again, and messed up. I hit the keys making a awful sound. I hit it again and again until I break down crying, letting the memory of Mitchie fill my head.

_Don't let 'em get_

_(Don't let 'em get)_

_Inside of your head, no_

'_Hey babe, what's wrong? Something happen?' I stand away from the piano. Mitchie looks at me with sad eyes and say 'I'm pregnant' I look at her confused 'But we never did it… did we?' Mitchie breaks down crying 'it's not yours Nate!' she tells me. _

_Don't let 'em get_

_Inside of your head_

'_Then who's' I finally whisper. She looks at me and whispers softly 'it's Shane's'_

_Don't let 'em get_

_(Don't let 'em get)_

_Inside of your head_

'_How can you do this to me? I thought we were in love…' she walks away from me and says 'Not anymore' she looks at the ground. After a moment of silence I ask her 'Does he know?' she looks in my eyes. 'Yes'._

_Don't let 'em get, no_

_Inside your head_

_I took a deep breath and ask the question that needed to be answered 'Do you love him?' she looked at me straight in the eyes and said 'Yes' At that moment my heart broke in a way that will never be fixed._

_Sometimes you find_

_It's better black and white…_

'I guess it's better this way.' I thought as I stared at the black keys of the piano.


End file.
